Brown Eyes
by Konata Suzumiya
Summary: Summary: Sometimes you wish you could see the one, one you love… One shot


Brown Eyes 

**Summary: Sometimes you wish you could see the one, one you love… One shot S&S Cliché fic Flashback fic Song fic**

_Singing_

Narrator

**_Thoughts_**

**Flashback**

A beautiful woman with emerald eyes at the age of 22 with waist length hair, sitting on a stool in the middle of the stage. Singing her heart out…

"_Remember the first day when I saw your face  
remember the first day when you smiled at me  
you stepped to me and you said to me  
I was the woman you dreamed about  
remember the first day when you called my house  
remember the first day when you took me out  
we had butterflies although we tried to hide  
and we both had a beautiful night"_

**_Syaoran… I miss you so much. Come back to me._**

**Flashback**

**In the Penguin Park, it was raining. A 19 year-old Sakura and a 20 year-old Syaoran in the middle of the park…**

**"Syaoran! Why do you have to go? Stay, please for me!" Sakura begged pulling his arm.**

**"Sakura, this is goodbye. I can't promise my return…" Syaoran replied as he walked away…**

**"But I love you…" Sakura whispered kneeling down, crying.**

**End of Flashback**

_  
"The way we held each others hand  
the way we talked the way we laughed  
it felt so good to find true love  
I knew right then and there you were the one"_

**_Syaoran…_**

She sang her heart out. Closing her eyes singing the song with all her heart… Suddenly some droplets from her eyes, falling.

Nobody noticed this because they were so mesmerized by her beauty and her gifted voice.

**Flashback**

**Under a cherry blossom tree…**

**"Syaoran?" Sakura said.**

**"Yes?" He replied.**

**"Are you the one for me?" She asked.**

**"What kind of question is that?" He laughed. _He the greatest laugh…_ "Of course, I am the one for you!" He said**

**Sakura gave him a hug…**

**"Syaoran…"**

**End of Flashback**

"_I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
when he stares at me you see that he cares for me  
you see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause its obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
and when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul"_

**_Brown eyes…_**

**Flashback**

**A 17-year-old Sakura sat on her chair. Beside Tomoyo Daidouji.**

**"Ok class we have a new student" Terada-sensei told the class.**

**Right after a he said that a knock was heard and then the door opened.**

**"Is this room G-14?" A 18 year old boy asked.**

**"Ah! You must be the new student. This is Syaoran Li."**

**_I stared at him with amazement. He has amazing brown orbs._**

**End of Flashback**

_**Ever since I saw his amazing brown orbs I instantly fell for him.** _

"_Remember the first day, the first day we kissed  
remember the first day we had an argument  
we apologized and then we compromised  
and we haven't argued since  
remember the first day we stopped playing games  
remember the first day you fell in love with me  
it felt so good for you to say those words  
cause I felt the same way too"_

**_And I remember everything… You confessed in the penguin park… You said goodbye in the penguin park… Our first kiss was in the penguin park… Our first fight happened in the penguin park… You fell for me in the penguin park…_**

More tears fell from her face…

"_The way we held each others hand  
the way we talked the way we laughed  
it felt so good to fall in love  
and I knew right then and there you were the one"_

In the middle of the crowd only the man with amber eyes can see flying droplets from her eyes…

_**Sakura… You've changed… You're a lot beautiful than before… Not a big baby anymore…** _

**Flashback**

**"Hey Sakie! Are you going to the auditions?" I asked**

**"I can't do this! What if they hate me? What if I make a fool of myself? What if they…" Sakura panicked and I cut her off by putting a finger on her mouth showing her to stop…**

**"We'll sing together…" I told her.**

**End of Flashback**

_**I'm really sorry… I can't face you now… Not yet…** _

_  
"I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
when he stares at me you see that he cares for me  
you see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause its obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
and when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul_

_I'm so happy so happy that you're in my life  
and baby now that you're a part of me  
you showed me  
showed me the true meaning of love  
and i know he loves me_

_I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
when he stares at me you see that he cares for me  
you see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause its obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
and when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul…_

_He looks at me and his brown eyes tell his soul"_

She finished her song and opened her eyes… She saw the same amber haired man going out of the door.

She stood up and ran to the door she noticed it was raining… Who cares?

_**Where did he go? And I remember everything… You confessed in the penguin park… You said goodbye in the penguin park… Our first kiss was in the penguin park… Our first fight happened in the penguin park… You fell for me in the penguin park… The PENGUIN PARK…**_

She ran until she reached the park… She saw… saw… the one…

"Syaoran… Syaoran? Syaoran!" She leaped now she on top… Crying on his shirt… Syaoran was too much shocked to move… When he came back to his old self… He hugged her tightly.

"I'll never let you go again…" He whispered.

**A/N: CRAPPY ENDING…** **Well that's it… I finished this in 1 hour…R&R**


End file.
